


The world from the top of the Ferris Wheel

by solanummm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Who doesn't love the fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solanummm/pseuds/solanummm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and Mulder drags Scully to the fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world from the top of the Ferris Wheel

Mulder had managed to pull Scully away from the library. She wasn't quite sure how he'd managed it, but he'd bounded up to her with a big smile on his face, announcing that the fair was in town and they _absolutely_ had to go.

It was nearing nine and Scully had to admit that the sky, streaked with red and orange, interspersed with chem trails - that Mulder had cast a worried look at - was far prettier than if she'd spent the evening reading her books under the harsh electric lighting.

It didn't mean she was going to let Mulder have the pleasure of knowing that he'd been right and she'd enjoy herself far more if she went for at least one night of freedom.

'What do you want to do first then?' She asked as they walked up to the field where the fair had been set up, rides dotted with candy coloured lights, and the sweet smell of fresh donuts and popcorn wafting alluringly through the air.

'I haven't had dinner yet,' he said, nodding towards to food carts. 'How about corndogs?'

'Your eating habits are terrible.'

'I'll get strawberry flavoured candyfloss to balance it out,' He grinned at her. 'If you insist on a meal that represents the food pyramid.'

'If you keep that up, your smile isn't going to be half as dazzling.'

'You think my smile is dazzling?'

'Shut up Mulder.' Scully grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the stalls. 'Nerd.'

His hand was soft and warm in hers, and it felt nice, swinging through the cool evening air. She dropped it reluctantly when they reached the stand.

'Two corndogs please.'

'You know I'm not going to eat a corndog Mulder.'

'Who said the second one was for you? I'm _hungry_.' He passed over the money with a thankyou 'And these are delicious.'

'I'm not going on a single rollercoaster with you if you eat both of those.' She said pointedly as they strolled lazily amongst the food stands. 'Oh, hold on a second.'

She walked up to the candy tent and purchased a cellophane cone of sherbet spaceships.

'You know me too well.' Mulder reached for the candy as he swallowed half of his first corndog in a whole bite.

'Uh Uh.' She tugged the bag away from him. 'Dodgems then candy.'

'You're holding out on me? C'mon, I need a sugar hit before I have the energy for a ride, I've been studying all day.'

She held the bag behind her, giggling as she swung back and forth to stop him from making a swipe at it. 'Like hell you have. If your search history contains more than porn and Raëlism links, I'll buy you the whole stand.'

'Fine.' He grumbled. 'Dodgems first. Then I get to pick a ride.'

They headed over to the tent containing the cars. Mulder picked a lime green one and Scully climbed into an orange one.

'New rule.' She shouted over the tinny tannoy playing the music. 'If you manage to ram me you get to pick the next ride, but if I escape, it's my choice.'

'Game on Starbuck.'

'Catch me if you can.'

Both of them were shrieking with laughter by the end of their five minutes, Mulder having managed to catch up with Scully and knock her car with in the last thirty seconds.

'You tried.' He said as they both clambered out, bumping his shoulder into hers gently. She leaned into him as he did, and he instinctively wrapped an arm round her. A small smile rose to her lips, so he left it there as they walked towards the exit, feeling like his heart was skipping in his chest.

'So where now, oh mighty racing driver?'

'Just call me Michael Schumacher.'

Mulder uncurled his arm from Scully and she had to bite her lip to keep from protesting.

'Pft, like you know anything about Formula one.'

'The cars are really fast?' He offered. 'Fine. You got me. I'm not a car guy. And it's a toss up between the claw and the ferris wheel.'

'How about we do the claw and then share these spaceships on the ferris wheel?'

'Oh, you'd actually willingly get on the claw with me? I thought you'd chicken out.'

Scully had a brief flashback to the last time Mulder had persuaded her to go on a rollercoaster, and she'd threatened to kill him the whole way round, especially when the controller let them do an extra circuit.

'I'm full of surprises.' She willed her stomach to stay strong.

Ten minutes later, whilst they were hanging upside down, she was screaming at a hysterically laughing Mulder that she was going to murder him for suggesting the claw.

'If I don't die before I get off this, I'm going to murder you! I'm a trainee doctor Mulder, I can kill you and make it look like an accident.'

Her yelling sent him into another laughing fit as they swung violently back and forth. 'You love it!' He yelled back.

As they stumbled off he was still giggling.

'I fully intend to make good on my promises once the ground stops spinning.' She warned him, collapsing cross legged on the ground.

'Like you could murder me.' He said, taking a seat next to her and pouting. 'Who would be your best friend then? I'm irreplacable.'

She grinned, still a little white. 'I think Walter would be more than willing to step up to the task. I'll ask him to fill in an application and then he can help me dispose of your body.'

'You're _mean ___.' He frowned. 'I'm hurt and offended.'

'Oh shut up.' She moved her hand from her lap to interlace her fingers with his. 'You know you're my best friend. I'd miss you to death.'

He tightened his fingers around hers. 'I know.'

They sat there for a bit, waiting until they felt more able to walk in straight line. Scully dropped her head to his shoulder, sighing happily as he tilted his to rest on top.

'We should go queue for the ferris wheel if we want to catch the sunset.' She murmured after a few minutes.

'Mmm.' He hummed. He sounded sleepy.

'Come on.' She poked him in the side as she stood up. 'I have sugar.'

'You say all the right things.'

They managed to get their own carriage and once they were safely secured, Scully finally broke open the spaceships. They passed them back and forth as they slowly rose higher, sitting in a contented silence.

A third of the way up, the light changed so that the carriage was splashed with gold sunshine and Scully could see him looking at her with a curious expression.

'What?'

He smiled at her. 'Nothing. Your hair's glowing in the colour of the sunset.' He reached and tucked it behind her ear, before realising what he was doing and withdrawing his hands. 'Sorry.'

'Don't be.' She moved so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the bench seat and he tucked an arm round her waist. She was sure he was going to be able to feel how fast her heart was beating, and tried to pretend it was still the adrenaline from the claw.

'Everyone looks so small from up here. Like tiny pins on a map.'

'You still thinking about our road trip?'

'I'm not moving my pin from Elmwood! I know Reagan built that UFO landing strip, I want to find it.'

'You're an idiot.'

'I'm _your_ idiot.'

She felt her heart swell with affection, and it was a sweet, treacly feeling.

'Hey, we're at the top.' She whispered.

'Hey, Scully.' He whispered back.

She turned to face him, and very softly he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was tentative, but tender and she moved a hand up to cup his jaw, feeling his pulse skipping, realising just how nervous he was.

She pulled away and he opened his eyes slowly, looking almost scared.

'I'm sorry I'm sorry -'

'-No Mulder-'

'-It was a huge mistake, I'm sorry, it's just-'

'-It wasn't.'

'No?'

She smiled at him. 'I want this as badly as you do. And I'm as scared shitless as you are.'

He ran a hand through his hair. 'What if we mess this up?'

'That's not a discussion for this ferris wheel.'

'Scully, kiss me.'

This time, they met each other halfway, full of sugar and excitement and didn't stop until their carriage was back on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos make my day :)


End file.
